To form an electronic component package, an electronic component is flip chip mounted to flip chip terminals on a substrate core with flip chip solder bumps. An underfill is applied between the electronic component and the substrate core and encloses the flip chip solder bumps.
To prevent the underfill from bleeding on to and contaminating ball terminals within the vicinity of the flip chip mounted electronic component, the ball terminals are spaced a sufficient distance from the flip chip mounted electronic component. For a fixed pattern of ball terminals, this required spacing fundamentally limits the allowable size of the flip chip mounted electronic component placed within the confines of the ball terminals.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.